


my hero

by echokomfloukru



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Marijuana, what is melody's last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Josie is in a famous band and Veronica saves her from a robbery.





	

Josie always wondered if this was all she was going to have. Josie and The Pussycats we're nothing but a badly genius idea she had back in middle. She was still confused as to why she still doing this. Then, she got on stage with her best friends and she remembered.

The screaming fans, the music, the cameras, making music with her friends. It was a part of her. Her parents did name her after Josephine Baker for a reason.

Josie shared a look with Val and Melody as the song ended, blowing kisses to the stage. She reached for her friends, taking a bow before rushing off the stage.

Josie heard a squeal and looked behind her to see Valerie in a embrace with her boyfriend. Josie wondered how she did it. She turned away before they could notice her staring. Josie swallowed past the pain, heading to her dressing room to change.

She dressed quickly, ignoring the concerned stares. She went out the back door, breathing into the cool night air. She looked around quickly as she heard a leaf crunch behind her.

“Just the wind. It was just the wind.”

She needed a nice bath. Someone latched onto her arm roughly and Josie yelped, turning to see a girl slamming the guy on the ground. 

The girl took his arm, bending it behind his back, “Is that any way to treat a lady?”

The girl struggled underneath her, “Get off me bitch.”

Josie pulled out her phone, dialing her bodyguard's number. Chuck was out of the in less than thirty seconds, rushing over to Josie's side.

“Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?”

Josie shook her head, “My guardian angel over here got them before I could.”

“Yeah, well, this guardian angel could use some help, if you don't mind.”

Chuck looked over at him, handcuffing the person and pulling her up. Veronica reached into her pocket, pulling it out a wallet. She took out the ID, reading it out loud.

“Geraldine Grundy. Born in Minnesota. Hope you fun with the cops, _bitch._ ”

Veronica threw the ID on the ground with a look of disgust, stepping closer to the Grundy, giving her a solid punch. Josie guessed that she was unconscious from the way her head hung low.

Josie gave Chuck a nod, “You know what to do. I'll be okay.”

Chuck looks like he doesn't believe her, but still makes his way back inside with her attacker.

Josie turns to the girl that saves her with a raised eyebrow, “That was….”

The girl cuts her off, “Oh my, you're Josie. I just saved Josie McCoy. I'm like your biggest fan. I have a poster of you in my room. That sounds really weird. Don't worry, I'm not creepy stalker fan type. I just really love your music. Sugar, Sugar is my song.”

Josie laughed. That was one of her first songs. She put her hand up, trying to slow down the girl's rant. It worked.

“How about you tell me your name, gorgeous?”

Veronica holds out her hand, a sweet smile on her face, “Veronica. Veronica Lodge.”

Josie shook her hand, looking her in her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Josie. How about you come to my house and hang out?”

Veronica nodded, eyes flickering between Josie's lips and her eyes.

Veronica reached in her purse, pulling out a joint.

Josie laughed, linking her arm through Veronica’s, leading her to her car.

“I think I love you already.”

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this on tumblr. if you have any request find me @ **fuckyeahjosiemccoy**. comments are nice.


End file.
